Showerhead assemblies are often used in semiconductor fabrication modules to distribute process gases across the surface of a wafer or substrate during deposition, etching, or other processes.
Showerheads must often be replaced due to wear and tear, and the regular replacement of showerheads may be a substantial cost to a semiconductor manufacturer both in terms of replacement part cost and equipment downtime.
Some semiconductor fabrication methods decrease the lifespan of conventional showerheads, resulting in a need for more frequent replacement.